More Than a Brother Complex
by FlamesofFrost16
Summary: Axel is abused. His twin brother and stepsister don't know. Reno is forced to date his boss. Axel loves Reno. Axel's stepfather would kill him if he found out. Things are not what they seem in the Sinclair household.
1. Chapter 1: Brothers

**Hey guys! So this is an AkuNo I'm writing I wrote on the way to EAST Conference and decided to post it. YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS. Rated M for Violence Rape language and sex. RenoxRufus and AxelxReno.**

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

The redhead ran down the street, panting and holding his side. He had been running for hours and he was being chased by a man, his father. The redhead leaned against a building gasping for air when a figure stepped out of the shadows, a dark sly grin on his face,

"P-Please daddy. Stop." the redhead whined only making his father laugh,

"Why Axel. We are just getting started."

Axel's father neared towards him and Axel jumped up from his dream panting. His brother, Reno was awake and pulled his little twin brother into a hug and calmed him down, "Shh Ax. It was just a dream." Reno stroked his brother's hair & Axel whimpered and cried, "R-Reno. I'm scared." Axel & Reno are 15 and their mother is dead, they think, they haven't seen their mother in 10 years. They live with their stepfather, Ansem, who hates Axel's guts, and their stepsister, Kairi, who thinks Ansem wouldn't hurt a fly, "Baby brother calm down." Reno kissed Axel's temple and Axel laid back down and Reno massaged Axel's shoulders until he fell asleep.

The next morning Axel woke up and went to the kitchen & cooked breakfast for Reno Ansem & Kairi. He's hardly ever hungry and his Girlish hourglass figure makes everyone think he's anorexic. Axel rubbed his eyes and his tattoos that look like tear drops & Reno has tattoos on the side of his face that are red streaks like scars. Axel loves his brother Reno. He's always loved his brother in more than a brotherly way. But Reno's job is tied to his relationship, and Axel understands that. Reno works for Shinra Power & Electric Company. And if he breaks it off with his boss, Rufus Shinra, he loses his job. Axel sighed thinking of Rufus, blond hair slim body serious tone. Axel knows that Reno & Rufus has never had sex. Honestly Axel wanted Reno to be his first and last kiss. Reno walked into the kitchen and hugged Axel while grabbing a piece of toast,

"Did you sleep well baby brother?"

Axel nodded, "After you calmed me down yeah."

Reno munched on the toast while bitching about his test in A.P Biology, Axel & Reno were born on August 8th a week before school started,

"Seriously Ax I'm gonna ace that test."

Axel chuckled and buttered a few pieces of toast, "Yeah just like you aced your English test."

Reno laughed and playfully punched Axel's arm but Axel winced and Reno stared at him wide eyed,

"Are you ok Ax? I didn't think I hit you that hard?"

Axel lifted up his sleeve revealing bruises and cuts from their stepfather,

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU AXEL?"

Reno was infuriated that someone hurt _his_ baby brother. Axel shook his head and muttered

"Ansem."

Axel started to tear up because Ansem never kissed him but he did rape Axel. Every time Reno goes out. Reno's eyes were wide and he fell to his knees,

"Ax…"

Axel kneeled beside him and patted his back,

"It's ok Reno, honest." Axel kissed his brother's cheek.

"Reno Sinclair!"

A voice boomed from the doorway, it was Ansem and Axel stood up quickly,

"I'm sorry Ansem. I didn't mean to."

Ansem nodded and looked at Reno,

"Are you going anywhere this weekend Reno?"

Axel looked down, he knew what that meant, rape. Reno nodded and Axel was fighting back tears,

"Yes Ansem I'm supposed to go out with Rufus."

Reno replied and Ansem shot Axel a smirk and Axel stared at the ground and said,

"Reno it's time for school." Reno looked at the time 7:45,

"Shit! C'mon Ax!" Reno grabbed their bags and pulled Axel to Reno's cherry red Mustang and Axel sat in the passenger seat, Reno had his hardship license so he could drive, Ansem wouldn't let Axel do anything. Axel remained silent as Reno listened to the radio and when Reno rested an arm down Axel took Reno's hand and Reno parked in his parking spot,

"What is it Ax?" Reno looked worried at his little brother's tear filled eyes,

"Do you really have to go out this weekend?"

Reno sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry Ax. You know how Rufus is. But can I ask you a question?"

Reno held his brother's face in his hands looking into his emerald green eyes, "Why do you hate me going out on the weekends?"

Axel stared back into Reno's eyes trying to figure out how to answer,

"I-It's because…" Axel heard the bell ring and he grabbed his bag pulling away from his brother,

"I have to go to class. Love you Reno."

Axel ran to the building and Reno punched the steering wheel and rested his head on it, "What is Axel not telling me?" Reno grabbed his bag and stormed to his first period class, History.

**Ooh what's gonna happen? Will Reno find out Axel's secret or will Axel go down in flames before Reno can stop the inferno. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2: Liar.**


	2. Chapter 2: Liar

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week I was crazy busy but I promise I'll starting updating my fan fictions once a week when summer starts. Here's Chapter 2 of More Than a Brother Complex. Ps I skipped all of Axel's morning classes because I couldn't think of anything. ._.**

**Chapter 2: Liar**

At lunch the same day Axel was sitting with Reno, Cloud, Tseng and Elena they were talking and eating but Axel sat there silent.

"So Sinclair" Tseng said and Axel and Reno poked their heads up, "I meant Reno not you Axel." Tseng glared at Axel and he looked down and Reno growled,

"What do you want Tseng?" Tseng smiled, "Do you have plans this weekend?"

Reno nodded, "Yeah. 'M going out with Rufus?"

Tseng smirked, "You two gonna fuck?"

Reno blushed, "I dunno maybe."

Axel was almost in tears then Tseng and Cloud starting making sex noises imitating Reno and Rufus then Axel bolted out of the lunch room and to the bathroom where he locked a bathroom stall and cried. When Tseng saw Axel bolt out he and Cloud stopped and looked at an infuriated Reno,

"W-We're sorry." Cloud whimpered.

"Yeah! I'm sorry your brother is an emotional bitch!" Tseng yelled and Reno punched Tseng in the face and Elena sat there silent and Reno ran to the bathroom, "Ax?" he called. Axel responded with a hard sob,

"Go away!" His voice was cracking and Reno slid under the stall door and hugged his brother tight,

"Shh Axel. They we're kidding around." Reno kissed his twin's cheek and wiped his tears away.

"Have you two ever 'done it' before?" Reno was surprised at the question and looked into Axel's eyes,

"I'll tell you if you answer what I asked you this morning. Why do you hate me going out with Rufus?" Axel's emerald eyes became cold and dark, "

You'll never understand!" Reno stared at his brother wide eyed and thought, _What is my brother becoming? What is Ansem doing that __**I **__don't know about? Axel please tell me! I love you but I have to stay with Rufus or I lose the only job I can keep! Axel…_

Reno finally said, "AXEL JAMES SINCLAIR! I AM YOUR BROTHER! TWIN TO BE EXACT! I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! STOP LYING TO ME IT HURTS ME!" Reno was near tears and Axel was shaking,

"L-Liar. You only care about Rufus. Y-You're a-a-always talking about Rufus. That hurts _ME!_ You don't love me and you never will. You'll never understand because you haven't been through what I have.. But here's a little summary." Axel slapped Reno across the face and walked out of the bathroom and Reno held his cheek, "A-Axel… Has Ansem hurt you this much? He's right. I've never been around to protect him. Next time I will. Axel I'm sorry." Reno stood up and wiped the tears from his own face and walked to class thinking of a way to save his baby brother.

**Ok that was a very emotional chapter. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 3: Blood and Sweet Melodies. **


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Sweet Melodies

**It's me again, recovering from writer's block. I promise I will update my Elfen Lied fic ASAP. So to keep you all occupied here is chapter 3 of my AkuNo, Blood and Sweet Melodies. Rape in this chapter and Reno and Rufus making out -w-. You will probably cry. Ps I don't own the song I used in this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Blood and Sweet Melodies**

Axel and Reno had an awkward car ride home. Axel was dead silent looking out the window and Reno was driving the red mark on his face throbbing,

"A-Ax..."

Reno pulled over on the side of the road and looked at Axel,

"I have to drop you off. Rufus wants me there straight away."

Axel nodded and tears swelled up, "O-Ok.. I have chores anyway."

Reno sighed and pulled Axel's face to his, "What is Ansem doing to you?"

Axel's eyes widened and he pulled back from Reno, "Nothing. Just take me home."

Reno nodded, he wasn't going to ignore his brother's wishes so he pulled back onto the road and drove Axel home thinking, _God Axel please! I'm begging you! Tell me so I can help Axel. Please... I'm begging you. I don't want you gone like mom..._

When they arrived home Reno kissed Axel's cheek and hugged him, "I'll be back later Ax. I love you."

Axel smiled and opened the car door, "Love you too Reno."

Axel shut the car door and watched Reno drive off then walked in to his house and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass when a dark sexy voice whispered in his ear,

"I've been waiting for you Axel."

Axel face paled and he dropped the empty glass, "A-Ansem. Isn't Kairi here?" He was trying to find an excuse for Ansem to _not _hurt him.

"No no ma douce" Ansem's voice was hot in Axel's ear, "She's gone for the weekend. No one will hear you moan for me. And you will always be mine." Ansem kissed Axel's neck softly, making the redhead whimper,

"Stop!"

"You want me to but your body says otherwise."

Ansem grinned and pulled Axel's shirt off then got on top of him looking into Axel's quivering emerald eyes.

"You look so cute when you're afraid. Just like Fira."

Axel's eyes we're wide at the mentioning of his mother's name,

"B-Bastard!"

"She was pale like you, except no scars. Skin as perfect as your brother's. You have your mother's dark green eyes and her attractive body. That's why I want you Axel. I want your body and your innocence."

Axel pushed Ansem off and ran upstairs but a glass was thrown at Axel and he fell to the ground breathing heavily and bleeding.

"Now we don't want to do this do we Axy?"

Axel closed his eyes tears about to form and Ansem kissed Axel roughly and aggressively and the tears poured and Axel thought, _NO NO! PLEASE ANSEM WHY? Now all of my innocence is gone that I wanted Reno to have... I won't be here when he returns. _

Ansem pulled back and took Axel's pants and boxers off then took Axel's erection into his mouth making Axel scream and squirm.

"ANSEM STOP IT!"

"I don't think you want me to." Ansem took his clothes off standing before Axel in his dark tanned body then he punched Axel across the face and punched his gut 6 six times _hard _making Axel pant and whine.

"Now will you behave Axel?"

Axel nodded and rolled onto his stomach whimpering.

Ansem smirked and pushed Axel's hole open then stuck his dick in earning a scream of pain from Axel. Ansem enjoyed Axel's pain.

"That's it." Ansem whispered, "Scream for me." Ansem thrusted fast and Axel screamed a loud agonizing scream.

"Ansem it hurts!" Axel was crying by this point but Ansem thrusted faster and faster.

"Mm Axel… so tight."

"Please I-I'm begging yo-AGH!"

Axel screamed in pain as Ansem came inside him and Ansem pulled out and stared at the blood coming out of Axel's hole.

"I always knew you we're the weak one."

Ansem walked out and slammed the door and Axel walked to the shower weakly and turned the water on and he picked up the razor on the shower holder and piano music played in his head, the song Lilium from Axel and Reno's favorite anime Elfen Lied. Reno would sing it when Axel was scared and tears fell down his face and he slid the razor across his wrist and sang in a broken, dead voice,

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam. Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_"

Axel slid the razor across his wrist again tears water and blood swirling into the drain and he was thinking of Reno. The only person he wanted but couldn't have…

"_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem. Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae." _

Axel's hand was shaking by that point but he just cut and cut and cut not caring anymore. Not caring if Reno found him or if Ansem did. He wanted to show what everyone has driven him to…

"_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison!" _

Axel collapsed on the shower floor tears still falling as he muttered the last of the song.

"_O quam sancta, quam serena. Quam benigma, quam amoena O castitatis lilium…"_

**Meanwhile…**

Reno walked into Rufus' office after dinner at Reno's favorite Italian restaurant and he slid his leather jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger.

"Are you warm baby?" Rufus watched Reno smiling kindly.

"Yeah a little." Reno walked over to Rufus and put an arm around him, "You're so lovely Rufus." He kissed the blonde's neck gently making Rufus shiver, "And oh so sensitive."

Reno kissed Rufus passionately and wrapped his arms around his blonde lover as Rufus kissed back. Reno smirked against Rufus' lips and stuck his tongue into the blonde's mouth, earning a shiver from Rufus and they twisted their tongues together when Reno heard a familiar woman's voice in his head, _RENO! AXEL'S IN TROUBLE! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! _

Reno's eyes widened and he pulled away from Rufus, and wiped his mouth.

"I have to go baby. I love you Rufus." He quickly kissed the blonde's cheek and ran out leaving Rufus stunned, "Love you too."

Reno ran to his car and tried to start it but it eouldn't start so Reno ran down the street like a madman screaming for his brother when he finally arrived home Reno ran in, "AXEL? AXEL WHERE ARE YOU?"

Axel opened an eye weakly and moaned in pain humming Lilium.

When Axel didn't respond Reno walked up the stairs and stopped at the blood, "Oh God…" Reno finally heard the shower running and his eyes widened and he remembered that was where Axel tried to kill himself last time, "AXEL!" Reno ran into the bathroom and turned the shower off and looked at his baby brother, naked holding a razor, moaning in pain and humming a song.

Reno quickly pulled his phone out and dialed 911 and told them to send an ambulance and a few minutes later the ambulance arrived and put Axel on the stretcher and Reno followed behind, holding Axel's hand as the paramedic pumped blood into Axel and they reached the hospital Axel was still passed out and Reno went up to Axel and kissed his brother softly and whispered, "I love you Axel… Always."

**That was a long ass Chapter and Ooh cliffhanger :D**

**Anyway I hope you liked it. **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: You are my Beauty

**Hey guys! It's me again with Chapter 4 of my AkuNo. I'm starting out with Axel's dream when he's unconscious. This chapter will be long. Enjoy! Ps I don't own the Song used in this chapter either though I wish I did. It's called; You are My Love (Sakura Version) by Yui Makino**

**Chapter 4: You are my Beauty, You are my life. **

_ Axel was hugging his knees in his room crying and his hands shook. He'd been crying for days on end when suddenly a woman appeared in the room wearing a white wedding dress, "My Axel why do you weep?" Her voice was soft and she pulled Axel into a warm embrace. "M-Mom?" Axel's voice cracked and he sobbed into his mother's chest, "W-Why are you wearing your wedding dress?" _

"_I wore this the day I disappeared. Don't you remember?" _

_Axel nodded and he remembered her and Ansem's wedding day. His mother was wearing a beautiful sparkling wedding dress and Ansem wearing an Armani suit. Kairi was the flower girl, she was 3 at the time, she was wearing a long purple dress. The wedding was outside in the springtime. And as their mom walked down the aisle her light red hair was in curls and the cherry blossoms fell in front of her like magic. That's Axel and Reno's last memory of their mother._

"_Axel I know you love Reno. I've been watching over you both and I'm not dead. And Reno loves you back." Axel's mother cradled him in her arms and sung in beautiful, fluent Japanese, _

**"**_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa. Namida no nioi ga shita. Yasashii manazashi no tabibito."**_

_Axel watched his mother as she stroked his hair and sung, a soft smile across her face,_

"_**Shizuka ni hibiiteru. Natsukashii ongaku. Omoidasenai kioku. Samayou. Yume. wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de. Omoi no kienai basho made. Futari de. Tooi umi wo sora wo koete."**_

_Axel curled up to his mother's chest and listened to her heartbeat with one ear and her singing with the other._

"_**Kurai yoru no naka de. Watashi wo terashiteru. Yasashii manazashii no. anata ni. Aitai..." **_

_Axel was fast asleep in his mother's arms and she kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon my sweet Axel." She vanished in a cloud of mist as Axel felt Reno's lips against his._

Axel opened his eyes slowly and stared at his brother, who's smiling softly and stroking his hair,

"Hello baby brother."

Axel stared at Reno expecting to get yelled at, "W-What are you doing here? I thought you we're with Rufus."

"Mom told me you we're in danger; at least I thought it was Mom…"

"It was. She's alive and She coming ba-"

"Enough of your nonsense Axel!" Ansem cut off and he was standing in the doorway of his room and Axel's eyes began to quiver with fear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?" Reno pushed Ansem and held the stun baton Rufus gave him when he became a Turk.

Ansem simply smirked, "I have made him _mine. _He will always be mine and you can't do a thing about it."

"What's going on in here?" A doctor with silver hair and glasses walked into the room, his blue eyes showing his concern, "I'm doctor Riku and I will be taking care of Axel until he gets out." Reno put away his stun baton and Riku looked at Ansem, "Mr. Sinclair-"

"Darkheart!"

"Ok Mr. Darkheart. I'm afraid you're scaring the patient and I'm going to ask you to sit in the waiting room."

Ansem simply walked out and a girl with red hair walked in, "Reno? Is Axel alright? Where's dad?"

Reno growled and sat beside Axel and held him tight, "He's FINE! And your piece of shit father is in the goddamn waiting room!" Reno was infuriated and was now going to protect his brother at all costs.

"I love you Axel." Reno smiled and kissed his twin softly.

"I love you too Reno." Axel kissed back and smiled weakly, "This is more than a brother complex isn't it?"

Reno laughed softly and smiled, "Indeed my love." He pressed his lips to Axel's neck gently, "Indeed." He kissed Axel's neck then the bandages on his wrist, "You are beautiful despite your scars. You are mine no matter the situation. You are my beauty and my life."

Axel blushed a little and wrapped his arms around Reno and fell asleep. "Goodnight Reno."

Reno pulled him close and closed his eyes, "Goodnight my Axel"

**THE END (for now) **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth is Out

**A/N: Chapter 5 of More Than a Brother Complex. **

**Chapter 5: The Truth is Out**

"Mr. Sinclair you have a visitor."

Axel opened his eyes slowly and sat up, "Send them in." He smiled bright after waking up next to his brother and the love of his life.

"Hey Reno get up. We have company." He shook his older brother lightly.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and groaned, still groggy.

"We have company." Just at that time a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes stood in the doorway, Axel recognized her immediately, "MOM!"

Their mother smiled warmly, "My sons."

Reno hugged their mother tight and their mother wrapped her arms around Reno.

"How did he get in here?" Axel and Reno's mother, Fira, whispered.

"Ansem drove him to suicide. I'll explain later." He whispered back.

Axel smiled a little then whined, "Reno love come sit by me again."

Reno chuckled and walked over to his twin brother and wrapped his arm around him, "You're a little pain sometimes but I love you anyway." He kissed Axel softly then a knife was thrown beside Axel's pillow.

Axel's face paled, "Ansem…"

Ansem was standing in the doorway, his long silver hair in ponytail, "Axel Sinclair you are a disgrace!"

"ANSEM HOW DARE YOU!" Fira yelled and slapped Ansem.

Ansem's eyes grew wide, "F-Fira?"

"Yes Ansem it's me. Did you honestly think you could kill me?"

Ansem nodded then growled, "You win this round but why don't you ask Axel about all the sex we had. He'd come in my room and seduce me and if I disagreed he'd rape me and make me rape him."

Reno's eyes grew a bit wide at the lie Ansem was trying to pull, "BULLSHIT! YOU RAPED MY BROTHER AND DROVE HIM TO SUICIDE!" Reno got up and punched Ansem and Ansem flew across the hospital.

Axel looked down about to cry, "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault…"

Reno held Axel tight, "Baby brother don't cry. This is his fault."

Reno kissed Axel's cheek, "You're going home tomorrow and I'll prove how much I care for you. I promise."

Fira smiled and walked out, "Bye Axel, Reno. I love you two."

They both smiled and said simultaneously, "Love you too mom." And Reno held his brother and cuddled with him and they just watched the world go by from the hospital room.

**A/N: End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Curses

**A/N: Hello my followers! :3 Here's chapter 6 of More Than A Brother Complex.**

**Chapter 6: Love and Curses**

Dr. Riku heard all the commotion in Axel's room and called the police. The police questioned Axel, asking him if he was ever raped or bullied, the answer was yes for both questions. Then they asked Reno about if Axel was acting strange and he said,

"Yeah but Ax has always acted like that. I never knew Ansem beat him or even raped him"

The police knew that Fira wasn't around so they didn't ask her anything.

Dr. Riku let Axel go but he was on suicide watch. Fira drove Axel and Reno home, "I missed you both so much."

Reno smiled and Axel was fast asleep on Reno's shoulder, "Momma ya mind that Ax and I dating?"

Fira shook her head, "Oh Gods no! As long as my precious boys are happy so am I." She pulled into the driveway and Reno took Axel into his arms and laid him in bed. As Reno was about to let go Axel pulled Reno on top of him and kissed him passionately. Reno was surprised but he kissed his brother back and Axel's eyes were open, he was wide awake making out with his brother. Axel moved his hands to Reno's chest and shakily unbuttoned Reno's work shirt and Reno only smiled, "Axel darling." Reno kissed Axel's eyelids and pulled his brother's shirt off.

Axel was embarrassed because of all his scars but Reno only smiled and kissed Axel's scars gently, earning soft sighs from his younger brother. Reno gently kissed down Axel's body until he reached the button of his brother's pants.

"Take me Reno! I love you! I need you!" Axel was pleading.

Reno smiled and undid Axel's pants then his own. Axel took off their boxers and kissed Reno deeply and pulled him close, their bodies pressed together and Reno was on top of him, Axel was in bliss. Reno broke the kiss slowly, "I have to prepare you." He pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer,

"I have because I think about you _a lot_"

A small blush formed on Axel's cheeks as he watched his brother rub lube onto himself, "I'll be gentle Ax, I promise." Reno turned Axel onto his stomach and gently pushed into Axel, earning a soft gasp.

Reno kissed the back of his brother's neck softly, "Sorry." He gently began thrusting into Axel trying to be gently. Axel moaned loud and reached for his brother's hand.

Reno gently squeezed Axel's hand, "Tell me when to stop Ax." He thrusted a bit faster earning loud moans from his little brother "Don't stop Reno!"

Reno nodded and kept thrusting, "S-So tight. Fuck Ax!" He tilted his head back a little still thrusting fast.

Axel moaned loud, "Reno! I-I'm close!"

Reno kissed the side of his brother's neck, "So am I."

Reno kept thrusting as he came inside Axel, and Axel came shortly after.

Reno pulled out panting and kissed Axel softly, "I love you Axel James Sinclair."

Axel kissed back, "I love you too, Reno Edward Sinclair."

Reno pulled the blanket over their sweating bodies and they fell asleep cuddling and spooning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ansem sat in his prison cell growling, "Dammit Fira!" He punched the cell wall as a man in black stepped out of the shadows.

"So Ansem, I hear your in distress," His voice was dark and sultry.

"What do you want here Xemnas?" Ansem hissed.

Xemnas took his hood down and his orange eyes glowed, "You want to defeat them?" Xemnas held up a black orb.

Ansem's eyes went wide, "The Pandemonium Curse?"

Xemnas chuckled and nodded, "Yes. You know of its power yes?"

Ansem nodded, "Yes turn the curse into an everyday item and whoever touches it collapses and goes insane and is trapped in a dark realm of torture. I'm well aware."

Xemnas grinned and kicked the cell wall down, "Shall we then?"

Ansem nodded and walked out.

"Just answer me this question, Ansem."

Ansem looked at him, "What's that?"

"Who are you going to use this curse on?"

A large wicked grin formed across Ansem's lips, "Axel Sinclair."

**END OF CHAPTER 6! Hope you enjoyed! HAVE A GOOD WEEK!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pandemonium Begins

**A/N: Chapter 7 of More Than a Brother Complex. **

**Chapter 8: The Pandemonium Begins.**

"_Just answer me this question, Ansem." _

_Ansem looked at him, "What's that?" _

"_Who are you going to use this curse on?" _

_A large wicked grin formed across Ansem's lips, "Axel Sinclair." _

Reno was the first in the house to wake up. He kissed Axel's forehead and pushed the hair from his face, "My sweet Axel."

Reno walked to the kitchen and turned the TV on, flipped it to Jeopardy and started cooking pancakes. Reno was answering every question right then suddenly,

_**BREAKING NEWS! **_

flashed across the screen.

The newsman came on and said, "Breaking news! Accused rapist Ansem Heart escaped from prison last night, if you see him please call the police."

Reno's face paled and dropped the plate, causing a loud shatter as it went back to Jeopardy, "No..."

Axel and Fira ran in soon after, "Reno! What happened?" Axel hugged Reno trying to calm his stunned older brother that just had a wide eyed gaze.

Fira put Reno's face in her hands, "Reno please tell us."

"H-He escaped. Ansem escaped." After hearing this, Axel fainted and Reno suddenly became angry and he stormed to his room grabbing all sorts of weapons given to him by Rufus, "THAT FUCKER IS DEAD!" Fira ran upstairs and tried to stop Reno, "Reno! Listen to reason. Please."

Reno clenched his fist, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT FUCKER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

Axel opened his eyes and staggered to Reno, "B-Brother wait." Axel collapsed into Reno's arms.

Fira sighed, "Axel's right. You can't just attack him we have to wait for him to come to us."

Reno growled and put his sniper rifle into safety, "Then that's what we'll do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ansem was standing in a dark alleyway with Xemnas, "What am i going to fashion this into?"

Xemnas sighed, "I don't know genius." He tapped his chin thinking.

Ansem grinned and took the curse forming it into a necklace with a red heart, "I can forge Reno's signature." He slipped a note and the necklace into the box and Slid it in his pocket, "Care to watch Axel suffer?"

Xemnas smirked, "After you." Xemnas and Ansem walked to The Sinclair household both ready to kill.

"I gotta head to work Ax." Reno kissed Axel and Axel whined

"Do you have to Reno?" He wrapped his arms around his older brother.

Reno nuzzled Axel's cheek and smiled, "Be careful while I'm gone baby, keep the door locked ok?" Reno's eyes looked concerned, "I'll be home in two hours so take care ok?" Reno walked out the door, "I love you Ax."

Axel locked the door, "I love you too Reno." Axel sighed and rubbed his teardrop tattoos smiling at the memory of when they got them,

_ "Ax I wanna get a tattoo." Reno said as he laid in bed next to his brother, they had always shared a room because Axel has bad nightmares and Reno wants to comfort him. _

_"Why are you telling me?" Axel looked at Reno with soft emerald eyes. _

_"Because we're twins, if i get a tattoo you should get one too." Reno pointed all along the sides of his face, "Red streaks, to go with my hair." _

_Axel pointed under his eyes, "Diamonds to look like tears." _

_Reno hugged Axel, "You don't have to." _

_Axel hugged his twin's waist, "I want to, as you said we're twins." _

_Reno smiled bright, "Alright we do it tomorrow after school." _

Axel's flashback vanished and he walked to the bathroom and stripped, "I need a shower, everything hurts." He growled at the scars on his body, he hated them, "Soon I'll be free from you Ansem, soon he'll kill you."

Axel washed his hair and body not noticing that Ansem snuck in and set the box on his dresser then walked back out.

About an hour later Axel got out and put on a black shirt and shorts and he saw the box, "Huh? What's that?" He opened the box and saw the note that read,

_Axel, _

_I saw this necklace and thought of you. Wear this and I'll always be with you._

_Forever yours, _

_Reno_

Axel's smile grew and he put the necklace, "He loves me."

Suddenly the necklace tightened around Axel's throat, his breath rasping and he screamed in pain, there was a stabbing pain and he saw Ansem sitting in the window, "YOU!" Axel snarled as his eyes turned to slits and he fell to the ground looking like he was having a seizure, "RENO!"

Reno was walking in the door as he heard Axel scream, "AX!" he ran to Axel and held his shaking brother tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What is this place? _I thought as my vision swirled. There's a stabbing pain, like 400 needles stabbing everywhere. And I'm cold. _WHAT IS THAT? _There's something holding me... Ansem! I punched the figure and screamed, "STAY AWAY!"

"Axel please it's me." Ansem has Reno's voice. I walked closer and hugged him,

"Reno." I suddenly screamed in complete agony as my mind blanked and I collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears swelled in Reno's eyes and he held his motionless brother, "No! NO!" Reno cried and held Axel to his chest and just rocked him the same way Snape did to Lily in Harry Potter.

Ansem laughed, "Such a shame Reno."

"You... YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Reno loaded a gun and aimed it at Ansem, and Ansem just laughed.

"I feel bad, your stupid, little, emotional, suicidal, brother is gone."

Reno growled and the gun shook a little, "You drove him to this and you drove me to this." Reno steadied the gun and shot Ansem in the heart, "Your heart is darkness, Ansem. You destroyed a perfect life. I've now destroyed yours..."

Reno laid Axel in bed and watched him closely, "Please wake up, Axel." Reno didn't move, he watched his brother, hoping for a miracle.

**END OF CHAPTER 7. **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE FINALE OF MORE THAN A BROTHER COMPLEX.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Love

**A/N: This is the finale of More Than a Brother Complex. I'd love to thank everyone who's read/followed it. Love you all! **

**Chapter 8: The Magic of Love**

_Axel's POV_

_ "I'm floating. What's going on? I'm floating in a black abyss, why am I not falling?" I just stood there looking for a way out, "Reno?" Oh god I need Reno. _

"_You're looking for your brother, aren't you?" A woman from the shadows said, "Axel." _

"_How do you know me? Where am I?" _

"_Your dreams Axel," The woman stepped from the darkness, she was wearing a red cloak and had pale skin but her hair was a blazing inferno, fire orange and long, it went to her hips. _

"_M-MY dreams?" I felt the color on my face fade. _

_"Yes Axel. The dark side of your dreams. You have two types of dreams. Your light dreams, of bliss and of Reno." _

_My color returned hearing my brother's name, "And my d-dark side?" _

_"Death and Ansem." The woman smirked again as my face paled again._

_"W-Who are you?" I tried to walk forward but my limbs were numb._

_"My name is Aria." She held her hands out and a red orb showed up slowly. _

_"WHAT IS THAT?" My eyes went wide as the orb became a big a Reno's fist. _

_"Your key to freedom. You will control the element fire. And your heart will look like this." The orb turned to glass and became the color of fire as it shaped to a heart, "Do you accept? You will have all your memories and you'll be happy, with Reno." _

_I nodded without hesitation I need my brother, "Yes." _

_I reached my hand out and touched the orb and it immediately shot into my chest as Aria began fading. _

_"Aria! What's happening?"_

_"I'm fading. I'll be in your heart Axel, and when your true love kisses you goodbye, you will awaken." Aria faded away and into my chest. _

_"Aria..." _

**Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV**

Reno laid Axel in a glass coffin in his room, he could feel his brother's presence. Everybody from school and work was in the living giving sympathy to Fira, some were looking for Reno. Reno wouldn't move. He watched his brother, still as a statue.

"I let you slip away from me." Reno's stoic gaze shattered, tears were streaming as his voice began to crack, "I've loved you since we we're little. But I could never tell you." Reno began sobbing through words, "Please come back to me baby brother. Please!" Reno was crying hard, holding Axel's cold pale hand.

Rufus was standing in the doorway staring at his crying 'boyfriend', "You do love him..." Rufus' voice was sad.

Reno looked up and nodded, his voice barely recognizable, "Y-Yes Rufus." He began crying again.

"I can't stand in the way of love, Reno. You may stay with Axel and keep your job."

Reno's eyes went wide, "T-Thank you."

Rufus went silent and walked out as Reno burst into tears again, "You're gone too soon. M-My Axel."

Fira walked in and hugged Reno tight, "It's alright Reno."

Reno cried hard, "Not it isn't!" Reno walked over to Axel and kissed him gently, "Goodbye my brother."

Axel's eyes fluttered open as Reno kissed him.

Fira gasped, "Reno look!"

Reno looked at his smiling pale brother, "Axe!" Reno picked his brother up and spun him around.

"You saved me." Axel whispered and Reno kissed him passionately.

"I told you I would always protect you." Reno smiled.

"I love you Reno Edward Sinclair. Always and Forever."

"I love you too Axel James Sinclair." Reno kissed Axel's fingers, "Forever and Always, until the End."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THREE MONTHS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you, Reno Edward Sinclair, take Axel James Sinclair, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. To love, and to cherish. For better, or for worse. Through sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" Vexen said and was standing in the church wearing a formal suit.

Reno smiled and looked at his brother Axel, who was wearing a white sparkling wedding dress, "**I, Reno Edward Sinclair, take you Axel James Sinclair to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live****.****" **

**A blush formed across Axel's face, "I, Axel James Sinclair, take you, Reno Edward Sinclair, to be my friend, my lover. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.**"

Some girls were sobbing and whispering, "H-How sweet."

"Now please place the ring on each other's fingers so you can be united forever."

Axel slipped a gold band onto Reno's finger, "With this ring I be wed."

Reno smiled and slid a silver ring with a red heart on Axel's finger, "With this ring I be wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and….husband. You may kiss the… WHATEVER! JUST KISS SO WE CAN CELEBRATE!"

Reno and Axel laughed and kissed each other more passionately than they ever have.

"I love you my Axel."

I love you too Reno."

Reno scooped Axel into his arms, "This is definitely more than a brother complex."

Axel giggled and relaxed into his brother's strong arms, "So it is."

**THE END! Hope you all enjoyed my story!**


End file.
